Katz o' 100 Tales
by AutumnDynasty
Summary: Responses to the 100themes challenge. Various short stories and drabbles featuring almost every character.
1. 10, 17, 75

**Title: **Broken Oaths  
**Characters:** Raine, Genis, Lloyd (mentioned)  
**Themes: **#17 – Duty of Siblings, #10 – Burn, #75 - Oath

As drops pattered lazily against the windowpane outside, Raine tossed and turned heavily on the old mattress that lay on the bare floorboards. It had only been a week since her mother had carelessly pushed herself and Genis towards the strange circle of stones on an island near Altamira. She wasn't entirely sure of what the ruins were, but it seemed to the young girl's brilliant mind that it must have been a gate to another world. Raine knew she would have to find out as much as possible about this place to protect her brother.

Genis. The half-elf looked over her shoulder, across the floor to where a small boy, barely a toddler, lay wrapped in a blanket on a couple of moth-eaten cushions. At least her brother would never remember their home, if they never found a way to return. At least he wouldn't experience the hatred and discrimination they had all gone through in Heimdall. Half-elves weren't welcome in this world either, she had already gathered, but with a new world came a new chance.

A kindly farmer from the nearby village of Iselia had found the pair just past the Human Ranch, near the village entrance. The 10-year old girl had realized quite quickly that the nearby Ranch meant the hatred for half elves was probably the same in this place, wherever it was. She wove a tale of abandonment and pure elvish blood that, while not entirely true, was not entirely false. After all, they never bothered to ask where she was originally from or even if she had human blood along with the elvish blood she possessed. That was the beauty of it all. And so the slate was clean.

The villagers had been kind to them, even providing the girl and the brother she carried in her arms a small house on the edge of town. It wasn't in the best shape, and Raine would have to work off the debt of the house to the farmer who lent it, as well as to furnish it. A kind elderly couple with a small girl barely older than Genis (the...Chosen? She thought they had said so. They had been very proud at any rate) had given them the only furniture they now owned – a few pots and dishes, a couple of blankets, an mattress and some old pillows. The sooty hearth on the far wall snapped quietly in the grate as Raine considered this small building. Not quite a home just yet.

Raine had a flair for magic. And for learning. Perhaps, if she could amass enough knowledge while working in the fields of Iselia, she would be able to become a teacher. She had always wanted to do that. And certainly, that would give her an opportunity, and perhaps even an _excuse _to bury herself in research and the workings of this world. Perhaps she would find those ruins again if only she looked hard enough. Perhaps then…

A snort reverberated around the empty room, followed by a wailing cry. Raine snapped up and looked at Genis blearily. She had just begun to dose off. Genis wailed on and in a panic Raine ran to his side. She didn't want complaints from the neighbors for the noise, but what was she supposed to do? She'd never looked after a child and…wasn't he a bit old now to be crying? He could he very dependant in later years if she wasn't careful. Raine pulled Genis into her lap, blanket and all, and began to hum slowly and quietly, as she had often heard her mother do. Lightening scarred the stormy night outside, but inside, all was peaceful.

* * *

Lloyd had gone to bed already. If it weren't for the tense situation, waiting to see if Colette would recover from her illness, Raine would have been amused at the childlike quality that seemed too rare nowadays in their group. 

Genis seemed subdued. It would appear Mithos' words had affected him more deeply than she had previously thought. Raine felt berated herself sharply. She had promised herself that she would be there for Genis always where their mother had not, to protect him from the suffering that the prejudice of the world could bring. Perhaps she had failed not only these things, but at educating him not to be prejudiced himself. He may have human friends, she thought, but he doesn't like humans. Even if he got along with humans and treated them much the same, he did still carry a deep-set resentment. She remembered having to berate and even hit him quite often for slipping out comments of human stupidity or inferiority, however innocent it had been.

Without a mother, or a _sane_ mother at least, the half-elf felt it her responsibility to care for and raise her little brother. It would appear she had failed again. Didn't provide Genis a stable life, didn't protect themselves from racism…all she could do now was bandage the wounds from the battle in the Tower of Salvation, and heal the burns of fire Genis had clumsily cast in anger at the half elf.

She may not be able to heal the scorching remarks or discrimination that burned Genis' mind, but she could believe now that her brother, prejudiced as he inevitably was, knew right from wrong, and injustice when he saw it.

Without a mother, or a sane mother at least, the half-elf felt it her responsibility to care for and raise her little brother. It would appear she had failed again. Didn't provide Genis a stable life, didn't protect themselves from racism…all she could do now was bandage the wounds from the battle in the Tower of Salvation, and heal the burns of fire Genis had clumsily cast in anger at the half elf.

She may not be able to heal the scorching remarks or discrimination that burned Genis' mind, but she could believe now that her brother, prejudiced as he inevitably was, knew right from wrong, and injustice when he saw it.

* * *

Ok so...Raine is a secretive person honestly. That's the only was I can justify her character in this. It just isn't good old Raine I think. And Genis _is_ quite prejudiced, no matter his goals and friends. Noticed how many times he goes "You humans..." and such in the beginning, and he does listen to Mithos quite a bit? Perhaps he's not as bad as many humans and elves we meet, but he's not totally blameless himself, and I'm not making any assumptions that Raine is either. cough I'll stop now. 

I dunno about this. It turned out a bit ramble-ish and a lot longer than I'd orginally intended. I have a lot of these to write, afterall..p.s. feedback is much loved. In fact flames are loved too...in their own little way. Constrcutive crit is adored. (End of shameless begging)


	2. 28

Title: Glowing Resolution  
Characters: Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos (mentioned), Zelos (mentioned).

Notes: Short oneshot for **100themes. **

_**

* * *

28: Secrets**_

In Flanoir, it was winter all year long. The oppressive snow clouds meant it was usually quite dark as well. This evening, however, was extraordinarily dark and cold, even by the Snowy City's standards. Under the radiant full moon, Lloyd breathed heavily on his already gloved hands and sighed. Kratos had left as quickly has he'd arrived, mysterious as ever. Only leaving more questions than he'd answered. Who knew what would happen next?

"Lloyd? What're you doing out here?"

The red-clad boy turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Colette and Genis traipsing through the thickening snow towards him. He smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. Colette smiled back warmly and Lloyd felt warmed by the knowledge that Colette hadn't minded his rejection of company earlier that evening. The shorter mage bounced excitedly next to the pair.

"Look, Lloyd!" he exclaimed and waved a hand towards him. Clutched in his pale fist were four dull-coloured tubes.

"What're they?" Lloyd asked. He'd never seen anything like them before. Perhaps…wires? Genis adopted a sheepishly guilty expression.

"Well…" he began. Colette giggled cheerily.

"Zelos brought them. He said they were a recent magitechnology advancement, as scientists are trying to make mana work in small lamps for people to carry around. Genis thought they looked fun so we borrowed them." She smiled as if thet excused everything. Lloyd frowned in confusion.

"Well, they don't look very light to me. You sure they work?" he looked to Genis. The younger boy took one of the tubes and bent it in several places. It crackled icily as he shook it back and forth. A small, glowing green light emitted and streamed back and forth as Genis shook the tube.

"Zelos said they just called them 'glowing sticks'. There's even ones the colour of Presea's hair!" Genis explained animatedly. He snapped the remaining three, handing one to Lloyd and two to Colette. The blonde girl's eye's shone their brilliant blue in the low illumination, and off she danced. She twirled joyfully and gracefully across the balcony, breath trailing lazily behind her in clouds. Genis laughed and tied the bendy tube into a ring, so that it looked like a small green halo. He waved it back and forth, marvelling innocently at the pattern the light made in the air.

Lloyd looked at the gentle light in his hands. It seemed like a lifetime since it had been just the three of them. The three without a care in the world, living simply and happily through innocent pranks and childish ignorance. The boy thought then, what would he give to go back to that peaceful time? His breath curled and clouded his vision. A small, melancholy smile crept onto his face. It would all get better soon. And though the mana would eventually be exhausted from the 'glowing tube' that valiantly battled the night's dark depths, he had a source of light that he was sure would never go out. His friends would always be there for him, of that he was certain. They would help him push forward into the dark uncertainty of the future. And yet…

There was another light, one close to his heart now. One that gave him more hope than he had felt in a long time. He put a hand to his breast pocket. A hand to his heart.

A Locket. A Promise. A secret both supporting and reassuring.

* * *

Ok, so Lloyd doesn't have a breast pocket. Let's just say it's on the inside of his jacket. Such things **do** exist, you know. 

Oh, and glowsticks? I love them to bits. I figure if they can do things like advanced security systems and beams and stupid self-destruct systems with mana and magitechnology, they can manage glowsticks.


	3. 5, 7

**Title: **Shooting stars of Lurve!  
**Characters:** Zelos, Regal  
**Themes: **#5 - Sex/One's Nature Magic, #7 - Falling Stars

"Don't you ever wonder where dead stars go?" Zelos asked conversationally, head turned to the blackness. Regal frowned.

"That's strangely profound of you. I wouldn't think you the type of person to care for the fate of others, even such inconsequential things as stars."

"So harsh!" Zelos feigned hurt innocence. "But you're right. Always look out for number one. But I like stars. They're useful." The Duke looked quizzically at Zelos.

"Women love stars. It's romantic, right?" Zelos laughed. "And a romantic night is guaranteed to lead to better things, eh?" he grinned, raising eyebrows suggestively. Regal rolled his eyes.

* * *

The reason this one is so short is that I wanted to try and write something exactly 100 words long. It was kinda tricky, but it didn't turn out so bad really, all things considered.

Hah, I so wriggled out of the first theme. But it's there, so I am excused. So I listened to RobinRocks (glad you liked the last one :3) and I put in Regal and Zelos. I even used the theme you said and the theme I knew you really meant you wanted, since you were teasing me about it before. Hope you like the result.

So if anyone else wants to suggest what character(s) they'd like next, or even just suggest a number to me that I haven't done yet, go ahead. Makes things interesting. XD As always, feedback is loved.


	4. 29, 54

**Title: **Protège moi  
**Characters: **Lloyd, Colette  
**Themes: **#29 - Thing left behind, #54 - Miracle

It worries me. All of it. The world, the people, the values, the beliefs. But there is nothing I can do to change it any more than I have. It is debatable whether we have improved the worlds any. The deep malaise seems to drown the world in pessimism. Before, people had hope and belief in the goodness of others. What is there now?

I can tell people as often as I like that when they pray, they pray to the Goddess inside themselves, but I doubt many believe me. If only they could see the strength they have inside of themselves, they would see that there is no need to pray to a Goddess. Especially one who no longer or maybe never had existed. The Church of Martel is based on a lie and those who know of this cannot see past their hatred of that lie to accept those who cling.

I hope Raine and Genis will be okay in their journey to end discrination of half-elves, but I fear the prejudice is so deep-rooted they will not see much success, even in their long lifetimes.

Suspicion. Hatred. I even doubt what Lloyd and I hope to achieve. It is a mercy, and yet an act of evil. Destroy the ex spheres and save those inside? What if they don't want to be saved? And even if they do, should we really help them to die?

This…this…epidemic of ignorance. It's like reading a book in reverse, the more you read, the less you know. The more I hear, the less I know. The more people discover about the world, the more things are brought into question and the more things become puzzling and mistrusted.

And now we have scattered. I wanted so much to keep the party together, though there is no reason to now. I wanted to cling to my friends then, scream and scream for them not to go. I wanted, just once, to have what I wanted. My whole life, I had put others before myself, was it so wrong to be selfish just once?

And though we see everyone quite often as I travel with Lloyd throughout the connected worlds, it is as though our friendships are frozen in time until the next meeting. Frozen like the statues of Luin. It freezes my heart to think in such ways. Yet…for all that I love to meet my previous companions, there is one who I will never see again. He is gone.

Zelos was a dear friend to me, despite his betrayal of us and his death at the hands of our group haunts me even now. I never saw the body, but I can imagine. Once vibrant and humour-filled eyes now closed, skin pale and cold, lying brokenly but in peace at last. Everyone deserves a second chance and noone deserves to die that way, killed by friends, whether he accepted us or not.

I refuse to dwell long on such depressing matters. I'll feel like crying. And I mustn't upset Lloyd – he has enough to worry about. I remember a conversation we shared, at a time which seems a decades ago, but I know it was only a year or so. At the base of the new, all-protecting Tree.

_"At least people can now choose a world to live in without leaving everyone behind," Lloyd said. Colette smiled, taking Lloyd's hand._

_"__And nobody will have to be needlessly sacrificed anymore." She positively beamed up at the red-clad boy. "I'm so happy you protected me from my destiny. Is that wrong? That I put myself above the world?" Colette added, sobering slightly. Lloyd frowned in irritation and concern._

_"__I can't believe you're still thinking like that. I thought you agreed that the sacrifice of the Chosen was wrong?" The girl shook her head, blonde hair swaying franticly._

_"__I think it is, and I don't want to die, but what if it was fate? Are we controlled by our destiny? Maybe I'm destined to die to save the world, and this just delayed the inevitable? I mean maybe it's wrong to…oh, I'm not making any sense. I'm sorry."_

_"__You mean a 'divine purpose' of some kind or something?" Lloyd asked. Colette nodded her head slightly, to show it was something like that. Lloyd smiled reassuringly at Colette, who seemed as though she were trying to curl in on herself in apology._

_"__There isn't a goddess anymore, Colette. Humans and elves are alone now to make decisions. Pray to the Goddess inside yourself for answers and strength. It's a miracle you're alive, but it's a man-made miracle, not divine intervention. The only duty we have now is to live life as best we can. You and I have our whole lives ahead of us, so why don't we make the most of them while we have time?"_

_Colette smiled, though it wavered a little as though she were about to cry. "You're right, Lloyd. Thank you for being here._

For a while, I had wished to give up, as I had done many times in the past. For a while, I had wished to sacrifice myself for the world and the 'greater good'. But it is time to move on and leave behind the life of a Chosen.

You were right, Lloyd. Thank you for protecting me from what I wanted.

* * *

I think I've lost the ability to do slightly unhinged internal monologues. Guess my own mind is a bit more stable now, which is a shame froma writing perspective. Ah well. Colette doesn't lend herself to craziness or much darkness of any kind so this will have to do. 

I must say I don't know why I wrote a Colette ficlet, as I really don't like her. At all. But she's the one who leapt out at me. This whole thing was inspired while listening to 'Protège moi' by Placebo, hence the title. It really did influence this fic, especially the last line XD

To RobinRocks: Before you creech, I pony you wanted a real horrorshow Zelos torture fic, and I've got one vareeted that includes Sheena, But it refused to be written. I'll do that odin next, I promise, ok?

...I love nadsat.


	5. 46, 66

**Title: **The Past and Pending

**Characters:** Lloyd, Kratos

**Themes:**_#66 – Shoulder learning by experience, #46 – Homecoming (visiting ones parents)_

"Over two thousand years ago, sailors found another method to rely on when in case their ship's compass was washed overboard. Can anyone tell me what method this was?" Raine looked about the classroom. As usual, Genis had his hand up. Nora who sat on the back row was sitting just that bit straighter as though she knew the answer as well. She was just about to ask Nora for the answer when someone else piped up unprompted instead.

"You can use the stars. Well, the North star mostly. The…the…Polis?" Raine was astonished. Lloyd was actually paying attention and remembered the answer to a question?

"Close," she said, ever an encouraging teacher. "It's actually Polaris, but well done Lloyd, you are otherwise correct." She turned her attention back to the rest of the class, catching Colette flashing a pleased smile back at Lloyd.

"Class, pay attention now. The North Star, or Polaris, is seen to be the central point of the night sky. It is always in the north and as though it was a pivot, the other stars revolve around it. If you ever find yourselves lost, you can always find your way back using Polaris." Raine said. "Now, does anyone know of any legends connected to Polaris or any of the other constellations we've covered?" A few hands raised, including Lloyd's for once.

oOo

"Alright, that's enough for today. Class is dismissed," Raine said. The children made their way out of the old wooden schoolhouse with surprisingly minimal pushing and shoving. Lloyd, Colette and Genis were talking at the back as they usually did, waiting for the door to clear. Raine walked over to join them.

"Lloyd," she said and the boy in question looked at her with something close to fear in her eyes. She supposed she was a bit harsh in the classroom, but then it was for their benefit. "You seem to know a lot about stars. Why is that?" Raine asked. Lloyd shrugged.

"I...find them interesting, I guess," he said flippantly, though he still sounded slightly worried. Raine nodded understandingly.

"Nurture that interest, Lloyd. Stars are very useful things to know about. It is a shame though that you don't take the same interest in everything else we study," Raine said sardonically. Lloyd grimaced.

"Professor," he groaned. Colette giggled and even Genis looked quite amused.

"But tell me, Lloyd, when did you get such a fascination with them?" Raine asked curiously. Lloyd shrugged again, frowning.

"I'm not sure, exactly. Ever since I can I remember, I've liked them," he said. "I'd better start getting home if you don't mind, professor. It starts getting dark quite early at the moment and Dad said I had to be back before then." Raine nodded and dismissed the trio. Outside, the dusk truly was settling in already.

"I'll wait here for Sis. See you guys tomorrow," Genis waved. Colette also waved goodbye and set off for her own house in the town. Lloyd all but ran home through the ever-deepening darkness of Iselia Forest.

oOo

Lloyd leant on the fence post, breathing heavily from his run. IT was well and truly dark by now and Lloyd hoped his Dad wouldn't be too annoyed. He straightened, mustering his courage and walked up to the front door. Before he could push it open, the door swung inwards and Lloyd found himself eye to eye with Dirk, his adoptive father.

"Where have yer been, Lloyd?" he asked. "I was getting concerned. Well, come on in quickly then." Dirk ushered his young son in. The boy smiled apologetically.

"Professor Raine kept us late and then I stopped to talk to Colette and Genis. I forgot the time, I'm sorry," he mumbled. Dirk sighed and patted him on the head.

"Well, there's no harm done. There's some stew on the stove if you want," he said. Lloyd turned to the large black pot over the fire.

"And uh…Lloyd?" Dirk called. "Do you want to come out and stargaze a bit later before you go to bed?" he asked, almost hopefully. Lloyd appeared to consider it. He scuffed a foot on the floorboards. Stars...

"No thanks, Dad. I'm really tired tonight after that run," he laughed, a cheerful grin on his face. It did seem a little forced. "Maybe tomorrow if it's still clear?" Dirk shrugged, the smile hopeful fading slightly.

"Ah well, son. Enjoy your meal and sleep well. I'll be outside if need anything," Dirk murmured and calmly walked out, closing the front door softly behind him.

"I'm sorry, Dad…" Lloyd muttered, more to himself than anything, seeing as the man had already left.

oOo

Lloyd thought later, lying in bed and staring out at the stars through curtain-less windows, that he did remember something of the beginning of his fascination with the tiny pinpricks of light. He didn't remember all that much; it was from a very long time ago, especially by a small child's standard of memory and perception of time.

He distantly remembered a time, a night when the stars had shined as brightly as this. His chubby hands waving at them. He had tried to reach them, straining on the shoulders he sat on. They were broad shoulders, tough and sturdy and comfortable. His legs hung either side of a head, a faceless head. He couldn't remember who it was, but Lloyd remembered resting his face in the tousled dark hair.

_An unknown man with a little boy on his shoulders, both staring at the sky._

"_Lloyd, look up there."_

_A callused hand –a hand used to the feel of a weapon - pointing to the brightest star in the night sky._

"_Star," a childish clapping of glee, knowing that you're right._

"_That's right. They're stars. Little spots of magic in the sky,"_

An indefinitely long pause. A blank spot. 

_We should be getting back, Lloyd. Your mother's going to be worried."_

_A small head shaking in defiance and tiny, chubby hands raised to the sky._

"_Star,"_

_A head shaking in exasperation. _

"_I suppose five more minutes couldn't hurt. You'll have to learn this at some point anyway."_

_A long finger pointing at the brightest star in the sky._

"_That's the north star, Polaris. Can you say that, Lloyd? Polaris?"_

"_Po…rice?"_

_A barking, amused laugh._

"_No, no. Polaris. If you follow that star, you'll always find your way back home."_

"_To mama,"_

"…_yes. To mama. Now what about that group of stars? What do they look like?"_

_A finger tracing an outline._

"…_Spoon?"_

_Laughter._

"_Close enough. Some people call it the 'big dipper' or the 'plough'. It's actually a little part of an even bigger shape."_

_A finger tracing a much bigger outline._

"_It's called 'Ursa Major', or the 'Great Bear' if you like."_

_A light-hearted giggle and clapping of small hands._

"_Bear! Bear!"_

"_Now what about that one?"_

A finger touching the sky once again. A face turning back and up to look at their son. Eyes tilting downwards to look at their creator, only to see…

…a blank. Absolutely nothing. Lloyd tried to remember, but just couldn't see the face. The face of the father he had obviously once had. Who knew where he was and who he was? It still slightly frustrated the young boy. That memory…his father had obviously cared. So what had happened? And why couldn't he remember his mother at all?

It just wasn't fair, to have memories of one parent and not the other. Dad had found only Lloyd and his mother. What had happened to that man from his memory? And just who was he? Lloyd had all but forgotten. But now, staring at the stars through the window, he remembered again. Lloyd wasn't sure he wanted to. Stars had become something of a sore subject, yet he couldn't quell his fascination with them.

And maybe, deep down, he didn't want to. Maybe a part of him still wanted to acknowledge his true father, the one who sired him.

But then there was Dirk. The dwarf had looked after him and raised him well. He hadn't needed to; he could have left the dead woman and her baby for someone else. He could have given Lloyd to someone else from the village, at least. But no. Dirk had raised the boy as his own. Where had this nameless, faceless man been all this time?

What defined a true father? A true _Dad_?

Lloyd rose to look properly out of the window. Down below, Dirk was sitting out on the outside bench, looking up at the sky. He seemed deep in thought. Lloyd closed his eyes and smiled briefly before darting downstairs and out into the chilly night air. Dirk jumped as Lloyd slammed the door behind him and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Lloyd? What're yer doing dressed like that out here? Yer'll catch yer death of cold at this time o' night," he said. Lloyd shrugged to suppress a shiver.

"I wanted to look at the stars with you, Dad," he replied simply.

"Ah, I see." Dirk looked uncomfortable, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his eyes grew warmer. Lloyd was less cold just by looking at them, he felt.

"You know what that constellation is?" Lloyd asked, eager to impress. Dirk smiled knowingly and, the ever encouraging and nurturing parent that he was shook his head.

"Why don't you teach me about the stars then, son?"

oOo

_Well, now. Here I am again after a whole month. Nanowrimo took a lot out of me, so this was quite hard to write. I'm just getting back into the swing of things so any kind of review is appreciated right now XD_

_I think Dirk would be quite uncomfortable with the idea of Kratos existing, no matter how understanding he might be, and a kid is bound to wonder, right? The memory is set sometime after Anna and Kratos are…travelling, and before the…incident. Yes. Well, just in case, hehe…_

_RobinRocks, I swear I'll do that Sheena one for you soon. I promise._


	6. 3, 55, 94

**Title:** Protozoan

**Characters: **Lloyd, Kratos, Noishe

**Themes: **#3 - Photograph, #55 - Pet, #94 - Goodbye

"_Don't die before I do, Lloyd…my son."_

**III**

Thunder tears the sky like the edges of the battered image in your hands. It's not old, it's just been through a lot on your travels to finish what you father began millennia ago.

You want to resent the duty that's been forced upon you and also the man whose actions led you along this path. But looking at this photograph, taken only a year ago, just before your journey to destroy the ex spheres began, you wonder how he is.

Is Kratos alive? Do you want him to be? You can't die before him but, clutching your side, you wonder how much longer you'll have to wait. There is no telling you'll ever know. But you'll feel it.

The legacy that began with a journey'll end with what adventurers and scholars say is the greatest journey of all. And what was Kratos if not intelligent and what're you if not an adventurer? Your father will die soon, alone among the stars. Not that you can see the stars in the cloudy dusk. You won't die alone; Noishe refuses to leave and you don't want Colette to see this, so you can't persuade Noishe to find her.

You may not die alone, but you know that your father will be. He has let age get to him at last, half-elf or no. He has accepted his human side now that his job is done. Now that yours is done, you don't mind losing to such a comparatively weak monster. Your father will die in the battle against the ultimate enemy of all life; finally he will stop struggling against it. Noishe whines, and you strain your throat to whisper a reassurance.

The sky threatens to shatter. The clouds darken further. And even now you can see the silver lining there.

**II**

The darkened halls hold many memories. I don't want to dwell on them but I must. I used to believe I was better on my own, with no ties to hold me back or get in my way, but now I have become accustomed to it. It's hard enough already to be alone now that I've been reminded of what I used to have - friends and family. I can't have that now, and I won't in the future. There isn't much of a future left for me, and as much as I want it, I have the feeling that I won't live on in the next generation either.

Now I've finished the journey I began so long ago with three friends, finally it ends with the memory of ten friends, a wife and a son. Sometimes I think so hard on them, wishing that they were all around me once again, that…no, I don't see them, or even hear them, no matter how lonely I may feel now. It's a foolish belief. I only forget. I refuse to forget anymore.

A shuddering cough. Are the floor tiles cold? The dark on the edge of my vision is finally welcome.

**I**

The clouds burst at last and a single raindrop free-falls onto your forehead. The forerunner. You know it's okay to follow now. You raise your hand in a mock goodbye salute to stars that you still can't see. It's a shame as you'd always loved stars.

Noishe is making sure that you don't die alone, and now you'll make sure your father doesn't die alone. Your hand falls to your side. Your dog, the protozoan howls, but it's distant now. It becomes anguished screaming. Human hands grab your arms. The rain falls on a crumpled photograph of eight smiling faces.

* * *

_No true explnation for that one. Yes, I know I promised a Sheena one next but this one hit me and I find its best to write them as they come. I know the 'pet'_ link was tenuous but I couldn't fit it in as well as I'd planned due to the structure.

Oh and the bit at the end, in case you're confused was a reference to Noishe's protozoan species. The children in Heimdall say he's one and that they steadily evolve on and on, while they're alive. Noishe will be a human next. At the end of this, Noishe becomes human. Random, I know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time...

Ever experimenting, I decided to write alternating second and first person. I sure hope you can tell who's who, if not shame on you just as muhc as me. Also, I decided to structure the sections quite a bit while I was at it. I couldn't say all I wanted as a result, but I managed to get the first part to 300 words exactly, the second to 200 words and the last to 100 words. It's metaphoric in its own right, I tell you. I'm kinda proud of this one. Maybe. I need to get back in the swing of pain, blood and VENGENCE. Hum. Sheena next, I swear. Really. Honest.


	7. 56

**Title:**A Minor Complication  
**Characters: **Raine, Regal  
**Themes:** #56 - Chains

Regal's shackles clanged heavily against the small cooking pot, the jolt causing him to almost drop the spoon. Raine looked up from her book. Her eye twitched in minor irritation.

"Will you stop that noise? The children are bad enough." Regal said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow at the woman. Reain sighed and brought the book up to rest its top edge on her forehead.

"I'm sorry. This journey must be getting to me more than I thought." She closed the book and pulled a slightly strained yet sincere smile. "Why do you wear those shackles still, Regal? Didn't you reconcile with Presea's sister?"

"Alicia. Don't you remember, Raine? I promised to destroy all of the exspheres before I would take these chains off." Regal said as he continued to stir the group's dinner.

"But…wouldn't it be easier to continue that quest with your hands free?"

"I'm not the only one chained to the past, half elf. You should know that better than anyone."

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. And it's been a while. I'm just getting back into the swing of writing, so hopefully we can get these done a little quicker :3 

Oh and this chapter is specially dedicated to RobinRocks. She told me to write something about half an hour ago. Which means it's thanks to her I updated today...


End file.
